one_piece_cruisefandomcom-20200214-history
Fayt Liengod
Appearance Personality Fayt usually is a calm and collected sort of guy who really doesn't have much to say. In fact, it's because of this that most people don't even seem to notice him. That tends to give him a certain edge in battle where it seems that he can disappear and reappear at a moment's notice. However, he doesn't have any sort of special powers like that. It's just his quiet nature and his unusual ability to move rather swiftly when he needs to. Other than that, Fayt is insanely loyal to his friends and family, whether they be Pirate, Marine, or other. However, due to an unpleasant past encounter with a group of pirates, those who follow such a path have a much harder time than others earning Fayt's trust, loyalty, and respect. Dream Fayt's dream is to find and free his sister, Namine, from the pirates who kidnapped her. Justice Fayt is a follower of Moral Justice. Armaments *'Improved Long Katars' x2 Combat Capabilities Skills Geppo Cut Iron Cut Black Iron Vacuum Blade Abilities Profession *'Investigator:' The Marine counterpart to Archaeologist. Investigators employ intelligence, a gut feeling, and a sharp eye to sniff out traps and find clues to mysteries or to track down someone. Investigators tend to find themselves important to marine crews because of their deductive ability. Investigators gain a +15 boost in intelligence and awareness. Investigators do not follow the ranking system, instead their effectiveness is determined by their intelligence. History Fayt's life began much like any other child's life begins. He was not born into some rich, well-known family, or born with some sort of special destiny. No, Fayt was born just like any other child and lived most his life like any other child. Growing up, learning, making friends, losing friends, getting hurt, and hurting others. Growing up was pretty uneventful for young Fayt. He knew that the world was big and that someday he would want to leave to go explore it and find his own place in the world, just like many of the other boys he grew up with and befriended. Many of them often spoke of what they wanted to do when they grew up, but Fayt honestly didn't know what he wanted to do. He had no clue what was really available to him. So he would just go along with what his friends said. During his life, he was gifted with a sister and it was then that Fayt kinda began to form into the man he wanted to be someday. His time with is sister was glorious. Growing up with her was entertaining and during that time, Fayt became fiercely protective of his sister.This caused him to start thinking about joining Marine to protect his island home and the loved ones living on it. However, his integrity would be tested and his happy life would soon come to an end. A couple months prior to this very moment in his life, a ship made dock at their side of the island and several men began to come ashore. The usual greeting committee went to go greet these new visitors and were going to offer them a tour of the small village when all of a sudden, the new comers opened fire on and began to attack them. Immediately, the village's small militia called to arms and went to fight back. However, the pirates were too strong and many people were killed, Fayt's father included. Fayt's mother told him to find Namine and run before she was stabbed in the back by one of the raiding pirates. Grabbing the kitchen knife near by, Fayt attempted to fight the pirate, but having no real skill with a blade, he was quickly outmatched and was pinned to the wall by the pirate stabbing him in the shoulder with his sword. Unable to free himself, Fayt could do nothing but watch as the pirates looted, pillaged, and raped. He could even see his sixteen year old sister hiding in a bush nearby. Fayt shouted at her to run, but the moment she tried to, one of the pirates found her and caught her. Fayt shouted at the pirate to leave her alone as the sick bastard began to tear at Namine's skirt. However, a lucky break happened and the leader of this band of pirates snagged Namine from his perverted underling and claimed her as his now. Fayt could do nothing but assume the worst as he watched the pirate captain drag Namine off to his ship before the rest of his crew began to board themselves, loading the loot, supplies, and other women they stole from his village home. It wasn't long after that when a crew of Marines showed up to aid and save the village. However, it was clear that they were too late and began searching for survivors to relocate elsewhere on the island.